The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for separating dust, dirt and the like from particulate material utilizing a flow of carrier fluid and, more particularly, to such an apparatus in which the flow of the carrier fluid is controlled.
Apparatus of this type is generally well known in the art. However, the prior art separating apparatus requires constant supervision and adjustment of the airflow and particulate material flow through the apparatus in order to provide for efficient operation of the apparatus despite variations in the particle size of the incoming particulate material. The present invention maintains a high level of separator apparatus efficiency without the need for constant supervision and/or adjustment of the various flows through the apparatus due to changes in particle size.